


Crowley/Reader: Seasonal Feathers

by LostRose0



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Azazel wants your babies., Brief sadness, Crowley wants some of that reader!, Demon of Sexayness, Disease, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fragility of Human Life, Human, I just thought I'd let you know., Illness, King of Hell, King of the Crossroads, Love, Notice me, Notice me Reader-Chan!, Notice me Reader-sempai, Notice me reader-senpai!, Reader-Insert, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sad, Sadness, Seasonal Feathers, Self-Insert, Sickness, Song - Freeform, Song Lyrics, Vocaloid - Freeform, demon, lyrics, mmm mmm mmm! Crowley fluffyness!, near death situation, song-fic, that has nothing to do with the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostRose0/pseuds/LostRose0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timeline: Somewhere in the seasons 6-8, Where Crowley has been administered doses of human blood, So he starting to feel. Feel what I feel... XD  </p><p>Crowley being the King of Hell, was tending to his duties. His duties being tying up loose ends and sealing deals with humans. One of the deals he went to collect was with a hospital, a nurse that wants her lover back....blah blah...So boring. The only thing interesting about this deal to Crowley, was the nurse's patient. A (age) year old girl with a terminal illness. She caught his eye for some reason, and ever since he saw her, he grew acquainted to the human girl. It has been a year since they first met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowley/Reader: Seasonal Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> This is a song-fic. The bold italics are lyrics from the song Seasonal Feathers. I highly recommend that you listen to it. I switched around some Yous, but other than that the song has been left untouched. I do not own the lyrics.

(Y/N) looked out the window at the falling snow and pulled the hospital bed covers tighter around herself. "So cold...", she whispered as she shivered.

 

**_From wintery slopes above the world below, like feathers, shimmering white, fluttering, falling snow._ **

 

"Some things are far colder, but I think I can help with this one.", She heard a deep, Scottish voice say. Velvet and silk couldn't compare to his voice. She turned head but before she even could a red blanket was thrown on her. She pulled the blanket down to see Crowley. (Y/N) smiles and laughs softly, "Thank you, Crowley. I don’t know where you even get this stuff!" She hugged the blanket to her body, the soft material bringing her warmth. "Don't worry about it, pet. As I told you before, I am a business man. This is nothing.", He lied. He hasn't told you about the whole demon, king of hell thing, yet. He doesn’t want to scare away the only human friend he has. Damn Human blood was making him care. (Y/N) looks at him and smiles, "Still, thank you." He walks over and holds her hand gently. "And how are you doing, Darling?"

 

 _**Just the two, together, waiting, embracing tight.** _  
_**Frozen breath, hand and hand, a tiny village at night.** _  
_**"The snow has come again, just like that day back then.",** _  
_**You whisper with a smile as we think to when we met.** _  
_**Flushing red, I hid my face away from the heat,** _  
_**Sheltered in the shadows cast by your sleeve over me....** _

 

The birds chirped happily and the (Y/N) reveled in the warmth of the sun. She had a sketch pad out, drawing a tulip that sat in a flower bed in her window beside her hospital bed. She was unconsciously singing.

 

**_Finally, Spring has come again, together with the birds,  
I sing a chorus with this endless breath of happiness._ **

 

Crowley stood in the doorway and said to her, "Your singing is beautiful, Pet." (Y/N) eeped and covered up her mouth. "Oh, no. You heard that? Damn." She blushes out of embarrassment and keeps her concentration on her drawing.

 

**_"When you sing, everything's beautiful.", are the words you said to me.  
That alone, those words you spoke, brought me joy that I could not express._ **

 

(Y/N) asked absent mindedly, "If....If this Illness takes away my ability to sing without coughing, would you still visit me?" Crowley chuckles and says, "I don't visit you for your singing. It's a nice bonus, yes...but, nothing would change without it." He smiles softly at her as (Y/N)'s eyes watered, but held it together.

 

 _**"If there's a day when my voice gone away, If I can't sing anymore,** _  
_**Would you still be here with me?** _  
_**Would you still love me as you did before?"** _  
_**"Well, Of course.", was you reply to me, as you smiled gently.** _  
_**And I knew, if I'm with you, I would wish for nothing more.** _

 

Today, (Y/N) was feeling good. Abnormally good. She told the nurse about how she was feeling and the nurse said that she could walk around if she was feeling up to it. (Y/N) had the nurse help her out of bed, and poor little (Y/N)'s legs shook from her inactivity. The nurse tried to dissuade her, feeling that (Y/N) wasn't ready, but (Y/N) just shook her head. She was determined. She walked out into the hallway and saw Crowley walking down the hall towards her room.

 

(The song is now Crowley's POV meaning that when it says you, its not talking about him)

 

 _**One Summer afternoon,** _  
_**When leaves were dappled blue,** _  
_**You tired as your sickness left you weaker than you knew.** _

 

"Crowley! They're letting me walk around...tod...ay...." (Y/N)'s words faded as she got dizzy and collapsed against Crowley. Crowley hugged her to him, his eyes looking down at her, full of concern. "Stupid girl! You're not ready for that!", he spat out. (Y/N) whimpered but, smiled. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to go outside with out them having to roll me out." Crowley helped her up and back into her room, all the while Crowley considering what he should do....

 

**_What you had, living together could not afford remedies that were needed for curing you._ **

 

From that day, (Y/N)'s condition got progressively worse. Started to talk less, cough more. She grew pale, and started to get malnutrition often from not wanting to eat. Crowley began to look through books and making calls to demons, he didn't want her to suffer like this, but, he didn’t want her to suffer in hell either. He refused to take her soul. He cared too much about this human girl, he knew that. He had no reason to care.

 

That didn't dissuade him one bit from trying to help her.

 

 _**So, day by painful day, with no more time to waste, while weaving at the loom, I close my eyes and keep the faith.** _  
_**With these hands, I fight the fluttering Autumn leaves, unlike their death,**_  
_**I couldn't let your life slip away!**_

 

**_And so the seasons turn with time,_ **

**_The summer ending echoes with the chorus of the crickets chirping their goodbyes._ **

During one of their visits, Crowley forgot to heal a cut across his palm from a ritual he was doing, and (Y/N) saw it. "Crowley! What did you do?! That cut looks deep!", (Y/N) grabbed Crowley's hand gently and inspected it. Crowley was shocked. No one has ever cared for him like this, panicking over a single cut on him. But he was more shocked over the fact that her hands....they were so much colder than his and he was freaking demon! The combination of both is the only explanation he would give someone asked why he picked up her hands and kissed her fingers. (Y/N) gasped and blushed beet red as Crowley kissed and breathed on her fingers in an attempt to warm them up.

 

**_"You hold beauty in your fingertips.", are the words you said to me, though your cradled my wounded hands while your own were cold as winter ice._**

 

 _**"If there's a day where my hands have lost their glow and I can't weave anymore,** _  
_**Would you still be here with me?** _  
_**Would you still love me as you did before?"** _  
_**"Well, Of course.", was your reply to me, as you coughed into your sleeve.** _  
_**And my hands so much larger, as I held the pain within your own.** _

 

Crowley began to frantically look, using every bit of his time (besides visiting his love of course) to find a solution. Yeah, he admitted to himself that he loved (Y/N) . She was all the mattered to him now. It was driving him mad, he could see the reapers circling her like vultures, signaling she had very little time left.

 

But (Y/N) still smiled. Always hopeful, no matter how hollow her cheeks got, or how she began to cough blood.

 

He cursed, and yelled angrily at the empty air, "Why do human lives have to be this short?! This fragile!? I will live forever! But, she....she...D-Damn it....",he sighed and looked down feeling helpless.

 

 _**No time to sleep, I need to weave, I need to heal you somehow** _  
_**\--Ah, in the chilly sunset's breeze--** _  
_**I'm racing time, it's flying by, your medication for its worth** _  
_**\--Swaying there decaying fruit slowly--** _  
_**More, just a little more, just a little; Racing against the leaves fluttering** _  
_**\--On and on again, dying out, 'til the end--** _  
_**Keep fighting 'til my fingers are nothing... Weaving until the feathers are all gone...** _

 

He found a solution, but it was all dependent on her. The Ultimate Deal.

 

This is unheard of in demon society, so doing this with a human is absolutely taboo. Even for the King of Hell, but if (Y/N) dies...she has no family....no friends....no one would miss her. Except for Crowley. He can't imagine what will happen if she dies. That is precisely why he is doing this.

 

He felt like he was in slow motion as he walked into the hospital room, his shoes clacking against the floor. He sat down on (Y/N)'s bed. Her death bed. (Y/N) was still smiling as she held Crowley's hand shakily. He asked her,

 

 _**"If there's a day where I am not the same, not human anymore,** _  
_**Would you still be here with me?** _  
_**Would you still love me as you did before?"** _

 

To finally tell her the truth, his eyes flashed red. A single tear fell down her cheek.

 

**_To be honest, I still fear the truth. So, I left it all untold.  
_**

**_Reaching out, drifting down, the final feather falls alone...._ **

 

(Y/N) used all the strength she had left to lift her hands and hold one of his. She said to him softly with her signature smile,

 

 _**"But, Of course." I keep on smiling, just I have done before.** _  
_**Keep my promise to embrace you;** _  
_**Without wings, I'll love you even more.** _

****

Crowley took one of her hands as the light started to fade from her eyes, her eyes filled with tears. "Hang on, darling. I am not going to loose you.", he told her as he zapped a knife into his hands. He cut his hand, then hers. He smeared her blood on his lips, then his blood on her lips.

****

**_**_And the crane which once so beautifully had taken flight that winter day, I'll remember for forever how you spread your wings and soared._ ** _ **

****

He took a deep breath before pressing his lips to hers. Her skin began to return to a healthy color, her body began to warm up and light return to her eyes. A tattoo forms on both of their ring fingers.

****

**_**_"And as always, for forever, 'til the end, I'll love you as before."_ ** _ **

****

She sits up and looks around confusedly. She feels good, better than she has ever been. "Cro-", he interrupts her by picking her up bridal style. She looks up surprised and embarrassed.

****

He chuckles, "No need to be shy, (Y/N). You are now my Queen, after all." He zaps out of the hospital with her in his arms. He has no intention of bringing you back.


End file.
